A Nightmare Reality
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Alvin has a nightmare about the boys' abusive uncle, Leonard. What happens when Leonard comes to visit? Rated T for abuse and alcohol. 11th and final chapter is up. This chapter was spell checked so there shouldn't be any mistakes.
1. Nightmare

The thunderstorm continued, dumping buckets of rain on the Seville residence. It was dark inside the house, which meant everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Alvin was having trouble sleeping. Was he scared of the storm outside? No, that couldn't be it. Alvin wasn't afraid of anything. Or was he?

Alvin's Nightmare

"_ALVIN!" Leonard screamed._

_Alvin, who had been huddled in the corner of his room, jumped up from where he was. The poor child already had a scabbed lip and a black eye, plus a bruise on his face._

"_ALVIN, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CHILD, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Leonard screamed angrily. Obviously he had been drinking again._

_Alvin got even more nervous as the angry footsteps got louder as they approached. He knew he had nowhere to hide._

_Leonard stormed into the room. He could see the scared look on Alvin's face. "There you are! Didn't I tell you to wash those dishes?!" Leonard said angrily. His voice sounded scary._

_Alvin was too scared to answer._

"_ANSWER ME!!" Leonard screamed. _

_The sound of his voice made Alvin jump. "It…it slipped my mind, Uncle Leonard" he said in a shaky voice._

_Leonard threw down a glass bottle of beer he had finished, scaring Alvin even more. "Well a good beating ought to get your head on right" he said._

_Alvin tried to run, but Leonard's strong hand was too quick. _

_Leonard grabbed Alvin and threw him to the floor. Then Leonard reached for Alvin again and began to pull on his hair. "When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done, do you understand me?!" he said angrily, tightening his grip on Alvin's hair._

_Alvin held back screaming in pain._

_Leonard gave Alvin a hard slap on the face. "Do you understand me?!" he said, his voice sounding angrier than before._

_Alvin still couldn't answer. Tears flowed down his face. But Leonard's grip around the child's hair tightened even more, giving Alvin more pain._

_Leonard gave Alvin a hard kick in the stomach, causing the child to scream out in pain. "I said do you understand me?!" he said angrily_

"_Yes, yes I understand!" Alvin said in a scared voice._

_Leonard threw Alvin to the floor and left the room, leaving Alvin on the floor crying._

End of Alvin's Nightmare

Thunder knocked Alvin out of his nightmare. But Alvin was still screaming and tossing and turning in bed. The screaming awoke his brothers Simon and Theodore.

Dave happened to be coming in to check on the boys and found Simon and Theodore trying to wake up Alvin. Dave rushed to Alvin's bedside and tried too.

"Alvin! Alvin, wake up" he said, shaking the child.

Alvin's eyes popped open. He was breathing hard and sweating. He couldn't keep from crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Simon asked.

"Probably a nightmare" Dave said as he gathered Alvin and cradled him. He began to rock Alvin from side to side.

"But it's so unlike Alvin to scream like that" said Theodore.

Even Dave as confused. Alvin wasn't afraid of anything, so why was he so frightened now?

Dave's gentle hold made Alvin feel secure and he finally began to calm down. Dave watched as Alvin's eyes began to droop.

"Is he OK?" Simon asked.

"He's fine. He's just really shaken" said Dave.

Alvin was shaken, all right. Dave could feel his son's body shivering in his arms.

Simon and Theodore climbed back into their beds and went to sleep. Dave stayed for a few more minutes, trying to get Alvin back to sleep.

Alvin's eyes closed for a second then opened. Then they closed again for about five seconds and opened.

Dave gently placed a hand over Alvin's eyes, making the chipmunk close them. Then he carefully placed Alvin back in bed and pulled the covers up. It wasn't too long before Alvin began to snore.

Dave sighed. What was wrong with Alvin? Who or what was scaring him?

* * *

The sun shone through the boys' bedroom window, signaling for the boys to get up and get ready for school.

Dave walked in to get the boys ready for school. Simon and Theodore were already up and getting ready. Alvin was still in bed. He was probably tired from last night.

Dave gently shook Alvin to wake him up. "Alvin?" he said softly.

Alvin's eyes slowly opened. He just lied there, not having the feeling to get up.

"Something's wrong with you, Alvin. You're usually not like this. Where's the strong, mischievous Alvin we know?" Dave said quietly.

Alvin couldn't answer. Even he didn't know where the strong and mischievous Alvin was.

"Are you going to be all right in school today?" Dave asked.

Alvin slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I...I don't know" he said in a tired voice.

Simon and Theodore were worried. How was Alvin going to make it through the school day acting like this?

* * *

As soon as the boys arrived at school, the first bell rang, signaling all the students to get to class. Alvin was walking a little slower than his brothers, which got them even more worried.

"Maybe Alvin's just tired" Theodore whispered to Simon.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right" Simon said.

They just had to figure out why Alvin was acting so strange.


	2. Chapter 2

All through school, Alvin acted weird. He wouldn't play basketball with his friends at recess, he was too tired to participate in PE, and when lunchtime came around, he barely ate a thing. The boys were at their usual seats with their friends, the Chipettes; Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Even the girls were confused by the way Alvin was acting.

"Is he OK?" Jeanette asked.

"He had a nightmare about something last night, so we guess he's just tired" Simon said.

"Horror movie before bedtime?" Brittany asked.

"For once, no, he didn't watch a scary movie before bedtime" said Theodore.

"Something has to be wrong" Eleanor said.

But just _what _was wrong?

* * *

Dave, who had the day off today, was watching the news on TV when the phone rang. He got up to answer it. "Hello?" he said.

"_Mr. Seville? This is Mr. Jenkins, Alvin's principal_" Mr. Jenkins was on the other line.

"Is he alright?" asked Dave.

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about. For some strange reason, Alvin is too tired to do anything. He barely ate at lunch_" Mr. Jenkins said.

"He's been acting weird here at home too" Dave said.

"_Has he been having trouble with bullies around the neighborhood?_" asked Mr. Jenkins.

"Not that I know of, but I'll keep an eye on him" Dave said.

"_And I'll do the same_" said Mr. Jenkins.

Dave hung up the phone and sighed. Alvin was even acting strange in school.

* * *

Once the boys were home from school, Alvin went right upstairs and went to bed, not even borthering to do his homework. Simon and Theodore were in the kitchen doing their homework, but they couldn't focus. The way Alvin was acting all day had scared them. Dave was in the kitchen with them when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back, guys" Dave said, getting up to answer the door.

When Dave opened the door, a young man with a jacket and sunglasses was on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked.

"Dave, it's me" the young man said pulling off his glasses.

Dave knew the face. "Leonard?" he said. He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't seen Leonard in five years.

"Can I come in?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, uh, sure" Dave said, stepping back to give Leonard enough room to walk in.

"What brings you here?" Dave asked as he closed the door.

"I wanted to get away. Thought I'd come down and visit you and the kids for a few weeks" Leonard said.

"Well, Simon and Theodore are doing their homework in the kitchen and Alvin's asleep" said Dave. Then he noticed a duffle bag in Leonard's hand. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"No that won't be necessary. I'll keep everything in my bag" Leonard said. "Now, where can I sleep?"

"Not to worry. I'll set up the guest room for you" Dave said.

Why didn't Leonard want Dave to help clean unpack his duffle bag? It was because Leonard had three cases of beer hidden inside. Dave had no way of knowing. At least not yet.

* * *

Alvin finally woke up around dinner time. He must've been really tired because he never slept that long before. Alvin climbed out of bed and made his way out of his room and downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, only to see the same man he saw in his nightmare the previous night.

"Hey Alvin. Nice nap?" said Dave.

"Dave, who is this?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, this is your uncle, Leonard. You haven't seen him since you, Simon, and Theodore were babies" Dave answered.

At first, Alvin felt unsure about getting closer. This was the same abusive man that had abused him in his nightmare. But then Alvin calmed himself down and walked up to his uncle. "Hi, Uncle Leonard" he said.

"Hello, Alvin" Leonard said.

Dave didn't understand why Alvin as so hesitant, but he didn't ask.

Alvin on the other hand wondered if he should really tell Dave that he felt a little uncomfortable around Leonard. Should he? No, not yet. Now wasn't the right time.

Dinner finished cooking and Dave put everything on the counter. "Simon! Theodore! Dinner's ready" he called to his other two sons.

As always, Theodore was down before Simon.

"So, Uncle Leonard, how long are you staying?" Simon asked when he and his youngest brother got there.

"A few weeks. I'm on vacation. Plus your father and I need some time to catch up" said Leonard. But what they didn't know was that Leonard was lying. He had no job.

This statement made Alvin even more uncomfortable.

* * *

Alvin barely touched his dinner. "Dave, can I just go to bed?" he asked.

Alvin? Going to bed early? OK, now Dave really knew something was wrong.

"Alvin, you've hardly touched your food" Dave said.

"I'm not really hungry" Alvin said getting up from the table and walking away.

Dave sighed and looked at the others. "I'll go talk to him" he said getting up from the table.

* * *

Alvin had just finished putting on his PJ's and was about to climb into bed when Dave walked in.

"Knock knock" said Dave.

"Hi" Alvin said in a low voice.

Dave walked in and took a seat on Alvin's bed. Then placed Alvin in his lap. "Alvin, please tell me what's going on. You won't eat, you're falling asleep in school, and it's getting too quiet around here because you're not running around and breaking things. What's on your mind?" he said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alvin said, looking away from Dave's face.

"You're going to have to sooner or later. Staying silent only makes things worse" said Dave.

Alvin was quiet. He lied his head on Dave's chest.

Dave sighed and stood up. Then he gently placed Alvin in bed and pulled the covers up. "Tell you what; we don't have to talk about it now, but we will sooner or later. And I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer, understand?" he said.

Alvin sighed and nodded. Then turned over. Dave pulled the covers up and gave Alvin a gentle stroke of his hair. Alvin drifted off to sleep. Dave turned out the light and quietly left the room.


	3. The First Beating

AN: _Just a quick note to tell you all that this story is dedicated to abused children around the world. The only reason I am writing this story is to spread the message of how sickening child abuse is and that we can all work together to put a stop to it and protect God's little angels._

* * *

The next morning, Simon was getting ready for science club, Theodore was getting ready for cooking class and Dave was getting ready for work. They were all careful not to wake up Alvin, who was sleeping in today.

Dave quietly opened the door to the boys' room. "Simon, Theodore, come on. You're going to be late" he whispered.

"Coming Dave" Simon said quietly as he and Theodore quietly left the room.

Dave looked towards Alvin's bed. The tired chipmunk was snug under his covers, snoring.

Dave quietly walked over and kneeled in front of his sleeping son. "Alvin, we'll be back tonight. You just try to relax" he said softly and gave the chipmunk's hair a gentle stroke.

Alvin stirred but stayed asleep.

Dave quietly left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

Alvin finally woke up around 11:00 that morning. He lied in bed for awhile, wondering if he should really get out. Alvin just sighed and pulled the covers off of him and made his way out of his room.

He was getting ready to walk downstairs to eat breakfast when he noticed the door to the guest room open. Alvin hesitated. Should he really peek inside? Still hesitating, Alvin tiptoed toward the guest room and slowly peeked inside, only to find three empty bottles of beer on the floor.

_So that's what was in Uncle Leonard's duffle bag; beer_ Alvin thought. He didn't even hear Leonard's footsteps behind him.

"Spying on me, Alvin?" said a voice.

Alvin quickly turned around and saw Leonard standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "Oh, uh, h-hi Uncle Leonard" he said nervously. "No, I wasn't spying on you. I swear".

"Really? Then why are you peeking into my room?" Leonard was nowhere near his angry level...yet.

Alvin started getting scared. "Uh, well..." he said.

"Alvin, it's not exactly a trick question" said Leonard.

Alvin hesitated.

"Alvin?" Leonard was starting to get angry.

There it was; that same angry face that Alvin saw in his nightmare. Now he was really scared.

"Answer my question! Why were you peeking into my room?!" Leonard asked angrily.

Alvin still couldn't answer. His face turned as white as a sheet.

"You little runt! I'll teach you to ignore me!" Leonard said angrily, grabbing Alvin by the arms.

There they were; those same strong hands.

Alvin tried to get free. "LET ME GO!!" he cried.

Leonard threw Alvin to the floor. "Tell me why you were peeking into my room, you little wimp!" he said in an angry voice.

Alvin still couldn't answer.

Leonard got furious. "A good beating ought to get you to talk" he said, grabbing Alvin again and pulling him into the boys' room. Alvin couldn't get free.

Leonard spent the next few hours beating the child.

* * *

Dave pulled up to the house and honked the horn. From inside, Leonard heard the honking and looked at the frightened Alvin.

"Listen to me, you little twerp. You'd better not tell them anything that's going on or else it's going to get ugly, do you understand me?!" Leonard said as he held Alvin by the shirt collar.

Alvin, who was bruised all over his face and breathing hard, nervously nodded. Leonard threw Alvin to the floor and left the room.

Alvin just lied there, letting tears run down his face. He was trying his hardest to hold back sobbing.

Dave, Simon and Theodore entered the house.

"We're home" Dave called.

Simon and Theodore headed up to their room, only to find Alvin lying on the floor crying.

"Alvin!" Simon said as he and Theodore rushed over to their brother.

"Alvin, what happened?" Theodore asked.

Alvin was too scared to answer. He just looked at his brothers, his eyes filled with fear.

"Dave, get up here!" Simon called.

Dave hurried upstairs and to the boys' room, where he too found Alvin lying on the floor. "Alvin!" he rushed over and helped the frightened chipmunk sit up.

Alvin looked at Dave with tears flowing down his face.

"Alvin, speak to me. What happened?" Dave asked, trying to comfort his son.

Alvin was breathing hard. "I...I can't tell you" he said in a shaky voice.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"I just can't" Alvin said, his voice still shaking.

Dave noticed bruises on Alvin's face. "Alvin, where did you get those bruises?" he asked.

Alvin didn't answer and hung his head. He began to cry.

Dave gathered Alvin and held him close. Alvin cried in Dave's arms.

Leonard quietly peeked into the room while taking a swig of beer. That angry look was still on his face. Leonard turned around and went back to his own room, where he closed the door.

Alvin couldn't get out anymore tears and he just lied there in Dave's arms. He was still a little shaky.

"Alvin, please. Tell us what happened" Dave said softly.

"I can't" Alvin whispered.

"You have to" Dave said, his voice still soft.

"I can't" Alvin whispered again.

Dave felt that he shouldn't force Alvin to talk about it. He carefully stood up, placed Alvin in bed, and pulled the covers up. Alvin fell asleep soon afterwards.

"What happened Dave?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, but let's let him rest" Dave answered as he Simon and Theodore left the room.

Where did Alvin get those bruises. Better yet, what was Leonard hiding?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: _Quick note. Remember when Leonard told Alvin that things would get ugly if he told anyone what was going on? Well in this chapter, things got ugly and Alvin didn't do _anything_. Read and you'll see what I mean._

* * *

Alvin woke up the next morning, only to find his room empty. Where was everyone? Alvin then noticed a piece of paper on his nightstand. It was a note from Dave.

_Alvin,_

_Simon, Theodore and I went shopping. We should be back by this afternoon._

_Don't worry. Your uncle Leonard is here if you need anything._

_Dave._

Alvin got uncomfortable. He was home with Leonard again. Alvin could only think the worst.

Alvin climbed out of bed and began making his way out of his room, and as soon as he opened the door, Leonard was standing there with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Good morning, Alvin" Leonard said.

Alvin just stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't say anything. He was too scared at the moment.

"You know, I don't think we finished our little discussion" said Leonard.

"Wh-what discussion?" Alvin asked in a shaky voice.

"You never answered my question on why you were peeking into my room yesterday" said Leonard.

Alvin couldn't believe that Leonard was still dwelling on that. "Um, Uncle Leonard, that was...yesterday. Can't we...just let it go?" he asked, his voice still shaking.

That's when Leonard got mad. "Are you being smart with me?" he asked Alvin angrily.

Alvin couldn't answer.

"You better answer me, you little wimp!" Leonard said, his voice still angry.

Alvin still couldn't answer.

Leonard threw down his glass beer bottle and grabbed Alvin. "Get back in that room! I guess beating you is the only way to get you to talk!" he said angrily.

Alvin tried to get free, but Leonard was too strong.

"LET GO OF ME!" Alvin cried.

Leonard refused to let go. He spent the next few hours beating Alvin again. But this one was more brutal than the first.

* * *

Dave, Simon and Theodore returned home from the store, only to find an ambulance in front of the house.

"Dave, what's going on?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out" Dave said pulling in front of his home. The front door was open.

Dave, Simon and Theodore climbed out of the car and ran into the house, only to find Alvin lying on the floor bleeding and being treated by three paramedics. He was unconscious and his breathing was very irregular so he was on oxygen.

"Alvin!" Dave rushed forward but one paramedic, Julia King, told him to stay back.

"What happened?" Dave asked Julia.

"Is this your son?" Julia asked.

Dave nodded.

"We got a call from a Eleanor Miller. From what we've heard, she came over to see if Alvin was all right and found him like this" Julia explained.

"Well, who did this?" Dave asked.

"We don't know. She said there was no one else in the house when she came" said Julia.

Dave saw Eleanor standing near the couch. She was trying to see what the paramedics were doing to Alvin.

The paramedics were giving orders to one another and urging Alvin to wake up. Alvin responded to nothing.

As carefully as they could, the paramedics lifted Alvin onto the stretcher and rushed him out to the ambulance.

"Kids, in the car. We're going with them" Dave said.

"But what about the groceries?" Simon asked.

"They'll just have to wait" Dave said.

Simon, Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other. Then followed Dave out to the car.

* * *

While being rushed to St. Michael Children's Hospital, two of the paramedics treated Alvin in the back of the ambulance. Julia started an IV while Hank Jonson pumped oxygen through the child. Alvin still wasn't breathing well and he still wasn't waking up. There wasn't even a moan or whimper; nothing to show a sign of life. They figured that if Alvin didn't get help soon, he wasn't going to make it.

* * *

A team of doctors and nurses were waiting by the emergency entrance. When they saw the ambulance pull up, they were ready for their patient. Julia and Hank, with the help of their partner, Joe, pulled Alvin out of the ambulance careful not to pull his IV. Dave and the others followed them inside.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and the kids to stay here" said the nurse, Jamie Gordon.

"What's going to happen to my son?" Dave wanted to know.

"We don't know at the time, but please stay here for the time being" said Jamie. Then he rushed to the back with the others.

* * *

Alvin was placed on a bed and immediately treated. One nurse tried to suction out the airway while another checked his pupils and heartbeat. Through all the commotion, Alvin didn't wake up or move.

"Alvin, can you hear me?" Dr. Robert Henderson asked loudly.

Alvin didn't respond. So everyone kept going until they felt that they did everything they could.

* * *

Dave paced around the waiting room, impatiently waiting to hear news on Alvin. The kids were waiting too. Theodore was trying not to cry because he wanted to be brave like Alvin someday.

Finally the Dr. Henderson came out and walked up to Dave. "Are you Mr. Seville?" he asked.

"Yes. How's Alvin?" said Dave.

Dr. Henderson sighed. "Have a seat" he said.

Dave took a seat next to the kids.

"We managed to stop the bleeding but Alvin hasn't awaken yet. He's in a really deep coma and we don't know when he'll come out of it. There's a slight possibility that he may not come out of it at all" Dr. Henderson explained.

"What's a coma?" Theodore whispered to Simon.

"It's when someone is unconscious for a certain amount of time" Simon whispered back.

Theodor and Eleanor looked at each other.

"So...how's his breathing?" Dave asked.

"That's nothing to worry about. We've managed to get his breathing back to normal" said Dr. Henderson.

"Can we see him?" asked Dave.

"Come with me" Dr. Henderson said.

* * *

Alvin lied in a bed with a small piece of gauze taped to his chin, bandages wrapped around his forehead, a breathing tube going down his throat and an oxygen tube through his nose. His heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was steady. There was a clear liquid going through his IV.

Dr. Henderson quietly entered the room with Dave, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor.

"Can he hear anything?" Dave asked.

"I don't think he can, but you can talk to him anyway. If he _can_ hear your voice then it'll keep him calm" said Dr. Henderson.

"What's that clear liquid?" asked Simon.

"Pain medicine" Dr. Henderson answered.

"Can we have a few moments alone with him?" Dave asked.

"Of course" Dr. Henderson said and left the room, quietly closiing the door behind him.

Dave sighed and turned back to Alvin. Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were around him, worried. Alvin looked terrible with all that stuff on him.

Dave walked over and took a seat on Alvin's bed. As gently as he could, he stroked Alvin's hair. "Hey, tough guy" he whispered.

Alvin didn't stir or moan. He just lied there. He looked so lifeless.

"Dave, will he be OK?" Eleanor asked.

"What can we do?" Simon asked.

Dave sighed again. "The only thing we can do right now is sit and wait" he said.

Simon, Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other. Then at Alvin. Was he going to be all right?

* * *

AN: _Got you going yet?_


	5. Alvin Wakes Up

Miss Miller came with Brittany and Jeanette as soon as they had heard what had happened. On the way to the hospital they wondered who would beat Alvin up and then leave him to bleed to death. They were very glad that Eleanor had went to check on Alvin.

Miss Miller pulled into the parking lot near the front of the emergency building and she and the girls made their way inside.

Dr. Henderson was talking to the receptionist when he looked up and saw them. "May I help you, ladies?" he said.

"My sister said Alvin Seville was here. Could you direct us to his room please?" said Jeanette.

"Not a problem. Come with me" Dr. Henderson said.

* * *

Miss Miller, Brittany and Jeanette were led to Alvin's room and they too saw how terrible Alvin looked.

"Will he wake up anytime soon?" Brittany asked.

"Afraid not. He's in a really deep coma right now and we're not really sure when he'll come out of it" said Dr. Henderson.

Jeanette and Brittany looked at each other.

Miss Miller walked over to comfort Dave, who was holding Alvin's hand while Jeanette and Brittany walked over to comfort their sister, Simon, and Theodore. Everyone had the same thoughts; Alvin should be out playing soccer and basketball, not lying in a hospital bed. Alvin was too strong and too much of a fighter for this.

Jamie came in to take Alvin's blood pressure. "Looks like Alvin's got some more visitors" he said.

"Just out of curiosity, how long does a coma last?" said Dave.

"Comas don't last for more than a few weeks, but it's said that they can probably last for months and even years" Jamie explained as he took Alvin's blood pressure.

But just how long was Alvin's going to last? That's one thing that worried everybody.

* * *

Miss Miller and the girls had went home while Dave, Simon and Theodore stayed with Alvin. Their minds couldn't stop wondering who did this to Alvin.

Dr. Henderson quietly entered the room. "Folks, I'm afraid you'll have to leave for tonight" he said.

"We can't stay here with Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's our policy here that parents and relatives aren't allowed to stay with their loved ones, but you have nothing to worry about. We'll take good care of Alvin" said Dr. Henderson.

"Besides, you two have school in the morning" Dave said. "Plus the food is probably spoiled".

"But what're we going to tell Mrs. Bruno?" asked Simon.

"And Mr. Jenkins?" Theodore added.

"I'll talk to them" said Dave.

* * *

Even though they were snuggly tucked into bed, Simon and Theodore couldn't sleep. Not only was Leonard snoring loudly, but Alvin was on their mind. Spealing of Leonard, what was he hiding? Why was Alvin acting so weird befor he ended up in the hospital? Where was Leonard when Alvin was on the floor bleeding to death? There were so many unanswered questions.

* * *

The Chipettes weren't getting along great either. They were wondering who could've beat Alvin up until he was so bloody? Then after beating Alvin up like that, why would the person leave? Did they do it on purpose? Were they scared to call 911 and admit they did it. Were they trying to set something straight? But even though their minds were filled with unanswered questions also, Brittany and Jeanette thought that if not for Eleanor, Alvin would've died.

* * *

At the hospital, Jamie quietly walked in to replace the gauze taped to Alvin's chin with a new one. As Jamie gently began to remove the gauze, Alvin gave a small moan, which surprised Jamie.

"Alvin?" Jamie said.

Alvin just moaned again.

"Alvin? Are you OK, buddy?" asked Jamie.

Finally, after a few hours of being in a deep coma, Alvin's eyes slowly fluttered open, though they didn't open too wide.

"Hi, Alvin" Jamie said whispered.

Alvin lifted his droopy eyelids to see a young man standing next to him.

"Alvin, my name is Jamie, your nurse" Jamie said softly.

The only answer from Alvin was slow, steady breathing.

Jamie finished replacing the gauze and gently stroked Alvin's hair. "Hey, I'll call your father in the morning and tell him the good news. Would you like that?" he said softly.

Alvin closed his eyes again, but at least this time he was going to sleep. Jamie pulled the covers up and quietly left the room.

* * *

The sun shone through the boys' room, signaling the Simon and Theodore that it was time to get up and get ready for school. Already? They just went to sleep. They forced themselves to get up and get dressed. They could still hear Leonard snoring in his room, which also kept them up all night.

The boys walked downstairs and found Dave in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Dave could see just how tired they were.

"Riugh night?" he asked them.

"We couldn't stop thinking about Alvin" said Simon.

"I know how you feel. I was having trouble sleeping last night too. But Alvin's a fighter. He can get through something like this" said Dave.

Just then the phone rang and Dave answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"_Mr. Seville. This is Dr. Henderson. We have some good news. Alvin woke up_" said Dr. Henderson.

"Really? When?" Dave said.

"_Late last night_" Dr. Henderson said.

"Can we come in and see him?" Dave asked.

"_Sure, but let me inform you that he might not remember anything_" said Dr. Henderson.

Dave hung up the phone. "Hey guys, postpone going to school for an hour or two" he said to Simon and Theodore.

"What's going on?" asked Simon.

"Alvin woke up" said Dave.

"When?" Theodore asked.

"Late last night. Get in the car and I'll call the Millers" Dave said as he picked up the phone again.

Simon and Theodore raced out to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

The Millers were also excited to hear the news and hurried to the hospital. As soon as everyone got there, Dr. Henderson walked up to them.

"You told me that Alvin woke up last night. How is he now?" Dave said.

"He's doing fine, so there's nothing to worry about" said Dr. Henderson.

"Can we see him?" asked Miss Miller.

"Sure, but he's very tired so be gentle with him" said Dr. Henderson.

* * *

Alvin was sleeping peacefully in bed, snoring quietly. Although the bandages were still wrapped around his forehead and the piece of gauze was still taped to his chin, the tubes that were helping him breathe before had been removed since he was breathing fine on his own.

Dr. Henderson quietly opened the door. "Alvin, you have visitors" he said in a soft voice.

"When will he be able to come home?" asked Dave.

"Well we still have a few more x-rays to do, but we'll probably send him home tomorrow afternoon" said Dr. Henderson.

"Poor thing looks so worn out" said Miss Miller.

"He'll feel like that for the next few days, so I want him to get a lot of rest" Dr. Henderson said.

"I really don't know how to thank you, Dr. Henderson" Dave said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just doing my job" said Dr. Henderson. Then he left the room.

Dave took a seat on Alvin's bed. As gently as he could, he brushed a thumb against Alvin's cheek. Alvin gave a small moan, but didn't wake.

"Dave, why don't I take the kids to school for you? You should stay here with Alvin" said Miss Miller.

"Thanks, Zelda" Dave said.

* * *

As Alvin continued to sleep, Dave began to make a few calls. First he called the school to let them know what was going on.

"Mr. Jenkins? This is Dave, Alvin's father" he said.

"_Hello, Mr. Seville. Where has Alvin been? Remember I promised to keep an eye on him for you_" said Mr. Jenkins.

"I know. I meant to call you. I've been letting Alvin stay home so he could rest. Then he somehow ended up here in the hospital" Dave explained.

"_Well is he all right?_" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"He's fine. He came out of a deep coma late last night and he's asleep right now. Could you do me a favor and let Mrs. Bruno know? As a matter of fact Simon and Theodore are on their way with Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor right now. Could you remind them?" Dave said.

"_That won't be a problem. I'll try to come and visit later_" said Mr. Jenkins.

"One more thing. The doctor wants Alvin to get a lot of rest when he gets home, so I don't know how much school he'll be missing" said Dave.

"_Don't worry about it. Just follow the doctor's orders and if I have to, I'll have his brothers bring his assignments home_" Mr. Jenkins said.

"Thank you so much" Dave said and hung up the phone.

* * *

As Alvin slept, his memories stirred:

_"Spying on me Alvin?"_

_"No, I wasn't spying on you, I swear"_

_"You little runt! I'll teach you to ignore me!"_

_"LET GO OF ME!!"_

Alvin's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. His eyelids were very droopy and his vision wasn't the best right now either.

"Alvin?" said a soft voice.

Alvin slowly turned his head and found Dave sitting next to him.

"Hey big guy" Dave said softly.

Alvin just looked at him.

Jamie walked into the room to check on Alvin and Dave. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up. How did you sleep, Alvin?" he said smiling.

Alvin gave Jamie those where-am-I eyes.

Jamie just smiled. "You're in the hospital" he said.

"Alvin, how do you feel?" Dave asked quietly.

Alvin couldn't speak just yet but he placed his weak hand on his forehead which let Dave and Jamie know that his head was hurting.

"Hey, what do you say we let your father hold you while I go get some pain medicine? Would you like that?" Jamie said.

Alvin stayed quiet. But he was in a lot of pain.

As carefully as he could, Jamie lifted Alvin out of bed, which caused Alvin to start moaning because he was in so much pain. But he relaxed once he was in Dave's arms. As Dave cradled Alvin, he smiled. It felt so good to hold Alvin again.

Jamie left the room to get some more pain medicine.

Dave looked down at his tired, injured son. Alvin looked confused and tired. Dave gently slipped his finger into Alvin's hand. Alvin gave it a small squeeze. Dave smiled. Although Alvin was really weak right now, one thing that hasn't left him was his strong grip.

Jamie returned to the room with a syringe filled at least 1/4 of the way in his hand. He screwed the syringe to Alvin's IV and slowly pushed some of the medicine through. "That should kick in any minute now. You just relax, OK?" he said.

Alvin looked at Dave and Dave just smiled.

* * *

As the afternoon came around, Alvin began to improve a little. His eyes weren't too droopy, his vision was a little more clearer, and he could finally speak. He was placed back in bed with Dave sitting in the chair beside him.

"Hey Alvin, can we talk?" Dave asked softly.

"What about?" Alvin asked in a low voice.

"Can you remember anything that happened to you the last couple days?" Dave asked, his voice still soft.

Alvin was quiet then. Did they have to talk about this now? Alvin bit his bottom lip.

"Alvin? Talk to me" Dave said.

"I--I can't" Alvin said.

"Alvin, the last time I asked you what was wrong you said you couldn't tell me. Look where being silent has gotten you" said Dave.

Alvin looked around. Dave was right. But how was Alvin going to tell him if he _did _remember?

"Alvin, please. Whatever went on has gotten too far. I can't let the person who's doing this to you get away with it" Dave said.

* * *

AN: _Yes people, the sixth chapter is finally up. Sorry to keep you waiting. My family and I are in the process of moving, which is the reason Chapter 2 of my Heart Transplant II is taking so long. But be patient. I'll get to Chapter 2 of that story once we get everything settled, maybe sooner. Please R&R and please nothing negative_


	7. Calling the Police Department

"Dave, can't we do this later?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, please. You have to tell me" Dave said gently.

"I can't" said Alvin.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

Alvin couldn't answer. Tears filled his eyes.

"Alvin, try to relax and please tell me what's going on. I can't let this keep happening to you. I love you too much for something like that" said Dave.

Alvin let out a deep breath. "It's...it's Uncle Leonard" he said.

"What about him?" Dave asked.

"He's been..." Alvin stopped. Just the thought of it scared him.

"He's been what?" Dave asked.

"He's been hitting me" Alvin said.

"What do you mean 'hitting you'?" Dave asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alvin asked pointing to his face.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Dave.

"Since the first full day he stayed" said Alvin.

Dave thought for a minute. "Tell me what happened that day" he said.

At first, Alvin was a little too hesitant to tell. One thing he would never forget is the way Leonard had threatened him if he told. But Alvin swallowed some of his fear and told Dave what had happened the first full day Leonard stayed at their house.

"That morning, I got up around 11 and got ready to go downstairs to eat some cereal when I noticed the door to the guest room was opened" Alvin said.

"So what did you do?" asked Dave.

"Well, I was hesitant at first because I really didn't know if I should peek inside. But I did anyway, only to find three empty bottles of beer on the floor" Alvin answered.

"Then what happened?" Dave asked.

Alvin's voice began to shake. "I didn't even hear his footsteps come up behind me. He asked me if I was spying on him" he said.

"And were you?" Dave asked gently.

"No I wasn't, I swear!" Alvin said in a scared voice.

"All right, all right, calm down. What happened after that?" said Dave.

"I was too scared to answer. So Uncle Leonard asked me again, but his voice sounded angrier than the first time" Alvin's voice began to shake a little more.

"So when you didn't answer the second time, what happened?" Dave asked.

A tear slid down Alvin's face. "He grabbed my arms. I yelled at him to let me go and he threw me to the floor" he said.

"Then what?" Dave was getting concerned, but on the inside he was getting a little bit angry.

"He asked me the question again and when I didn't answer, he pulled me back into my room, where he spent the next few hours after that beating me" Alvin said as more tears flowed down his face.

At first, Dave didn't know what to say. He was scared for Alvin, but now he was scared for Simon and Theodore too. "Why didn't you tell me Alvin?" he asked as he wiped Alvin's face.

"I...I couldn't" Alvin said, his voice still shaking.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"Because he threatened me not to" Alvin said.

That's when Dave got even more worried. "What do you mean 'threatened you'? Threatened you how?" he asked.

Just the thought of it made Alvin shake. Alvin placed his hands over his face and began to cry.

Dave gently stroked Alvin's hair. "All right, Alvin. We'll get to that later. Right now, why don't you try to calm down and go back to sleep? The doctor says you'll be tired for the next few days anyway" he said softly as he pulled the covers up. When Alvin couldn't get out anymore tears, he finally drifted off to sleep.

Jamie walked in to check on them. "Is everything all right in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. We were having a little discussion and I guess it sort of got to him" Dave replied.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Jamie.

"It wouldn't hurt, but do you mind if we step out in the hall?" said Dave.

"Not a problem" Jamie said.

* * *

Dave told everything that Alvin had said.

"Sounds typical around here" said Jamie.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"We get more abused children in here than sick children every week, so it's really no surprise to us" Jamie said. "Alvin got pretty banged up by that brother of yours, but fortunately, his injuries are not life threatening".

Dave was glad to hear that.

"But if I could make a suggestion, you should report this" Jamie said.

"I was thinking about it, but I figured I should take up with Leonard first" Dave said.

"Look, he's already hurt Alvin. What about Simon and Theodore? You should do it for them so Leonard doesn't hurt them too, and for the sake of Alvin's life" Jamie said.

Dave looked at Alvin, who was lying in bed fast asleep, and sighed.

"Mr. Seville, don't you want your son to be safe?" Jamie asked.

Tears filled Dave's eyes. "Of course" he said softly.

"Then I suggest that when Alvin wakes up, you ask him how Leonard threatened him and you tell the police about it. The more you keep it a secret the more Alvin's life is at stake. And you never know if Leonard will go for Simon or Theodore next. He may go for both" said Jamie.

Dave let out a deep breath as Jamie disappeared down the hall. Jamie was right. Dave had to do something about this.

* * *

Dave watched as Alvin slept. He smiled as he listened to Alvin's steady breathing. Dave gave Alvin's hair a gentle stroke, which slightly awoke the child.

"Hey sleepyhead" Dave said softly.

Alvin just looked at him. His eyelids were kind of droopy.

"Hey, Alvin let's try to continue our little discussion. Can you tell me how Leonard threatened you?" Dave said in a soft voice.

Before answering, Alvin gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "He told me not to tell anyone" he said in a low voice.

"Or else what?" Dave asked, his voice still soft and gentle.

"He said it would get ugly. That's why I was so scared to tell you" said Alvin. His voice was still low.

"Well that's understandable" Dave said gently.

Alvin was silent for a minute. "Dave?" he said.

"Yeah?" answered Dave.

"Are you mad at me?" Alvin asked.

Dave just smiled. "No, Alvin. I'm not mad at you. I can understand why you were so scared. But from now on, I want you to tell me what's going on, OK?" he said.

Alvin let out a tired sigh and nodded. Then he drifted back off to sleep.

Dave smiled and gave Alvin a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You're a strong child and you always will be. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything" he said softly as Alvin slept.

Alvin's eyes opened a little. "Dave, I'm sorry" he whispered as his eyes closed again.

"Shh. Alvin, it's all right. The important thing you told me and you're alive" Dave said gently.

* * *

As Alvin slept, Dave called the police department.

Officer Madison Parker answered the phone.

"Officer Madison, I would like to report a child abuse case" Dave said.

"_Who's been abused?_" Officer Madison asked.

"My son Alvin. You see, my brother Leonard is staying at my house for a few weeks and Alvin's been beaten ever since the first full day Leonard stayed" Dave explained.

"_Wait, did you just say 'Leonard'? As in 'Leonard Seville'?_" Officer Madison asked.

"Yes ma'am, why?" said Dave.

"_Don't you understand? Leonard's been arrested for something like this before. His wife, Linda took her kids and left because he couldn't control his anger. He's also been _arrested_ for DUI because he drinks_" Officer Madison explained.

Dave had no idea of knowing this...until now. "What should I do?" he asked.

"_I want you to try and keep your sons away from him. Make sure he doesn't put another finger on Alvin and if things get out of hand, call us. But don't worry. We'll be on the lookout_" said Officer Madison.

"I'll do my best and thank you very much" said Dave.

* * *

AN: _Wow, I didn't expect this chapter to be that long. Yes, peoples, Alvin remembered what happened to him and he has finally told Dave. But how is Leonard going to react when Dave confronts him? The next chapter should be up soon, and you'll find out. Please R&R._


	8. Alvin Goes Home

AN: _I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Out of all the stories I have written so far, this one has had the most. Remember, the only reason I'm writing this story is to spread the message of how sickening child abuse is. These things happen in real__ life, and every day a child dies from this brutal punishment. God is not happy with the people who abuse the children he made, and He won't allow those people to enter Heaven._

* * *

Dave watched as Alvin continued to sleep and smiled as he listened to Alvin's soft, steady breathing. He gave Alvin's hair a gentle stroke, just to keep him relaxed.

Jamie quietly poked his head into the room. "You have a visitor" he said softly.

Mr. Jenkins quietly entered the room.

"I just thought he'd like to see Alvin since we're taking him in for x-rays in about thirty minutes" said Jamie.

"Thanks Jamie" Dave replied.

Jamie left the room.

Mr. Jenkins placed some books on a TV tray that was next to Alvin's bed.

"What's this?" asked Dave.

"These are just some of the assignments he missed" said Mr. Jenkins.

"Looks like he missed a lot" Dave said.

"Oh, it's not so much. But I do want him to take his time on it since the doctor wants him to get a lot of rest" said Mr. Jenkins.

"Do you want it back at a certain time?" Dave asked.

"Whenever he can get it back is good enough for me" said Mr. Jenkins.

They were both silent for a minute.

"Hey, Jamie told me what happened. How's Alvin doing?" Mr. Jenkins said.

"He's still a little shaken up, but other than that he's fine" said Dave.

"Well that's good to hear, but I can't help but wonder why Alvin didn't tell you until now" said Mr. Jenkins.

"He said he was too scared. Plus my brother threatened him not to" said Dave.

"Well that clears it up" said Mr. Jenkins.

Jamie returned to the room with a syringe.

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"Pain medicine. Since Alvin's getting ready to go in for x-rays, he might experience some pain during the process and we don't want that happening. This will keep him relaxed" Jamie explained.

Alvin's eyes opened a little and he looked around. His eyes weren't opened too wide and his vision wouldn't clear up.

"Hey Alvin. Are you ready to get these last few x-rays over with?" Jamie asked softly.

Alvin just looked up at him. He was too tired to speak. He gave Dave's hand a squeeze.

Dave just smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" he said softly.

* * *

Dave was still in the room, waiting for Alvin to return and Mr. Jenkins had went home. Finally, Jamie returned with a sleeping Alvin.

"How was everything?" Dave asked.

"Everything went smoothly. There was no permanent damage to the brain. Alvin should be back to normal in a few days, not to mention back on his feet" Jamie said.

"But how did Alvin get so bloody before?" Dave asked.

"Well, I'm not really the one to assume but it seems to me that your brother dragged Alvin down the stairs after beating him in the room" said Jamie.

"And that caused Alvin to start losing blood?" asked Dave.

Jamie nodded. "And that also explains how he went into that deep coma" he said as he placed the sleeping child back in bed.

Dave sighed. How could something like this happen to his son?

Jamie reconnected Alvin to his medicine. "Well, the important thing is that Alvin is going to live. And I hope your brother gets locked up" he said.

"Thanks" said Dave.

* * *

Nightfall began to find its way to the city. Dave was standing next to Alvin's bed, looking out into the sunset. The inside of him was really angry now. Dave gave a frustrated sigh. If only he could get even with that drunk brother of his.

Dave looked at Alvin, who was lying there fast asleep and sighed. He took a seat on the bed and gently stroked Alvin's hair, which slightly awoke the child. Alvin lifted his droopy eyelids and saw Dave sitting next to him.

"Hey buddy" Dave said softly.

Alvin rubbed his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Dave asked, his voice still soft.

"I guess I'm OK, but my head hurts and I'm scared" Alvin moaned.

"I can understand why you're scared, but don't you worry. I'll take care of your uncle" said Dave.

Alvin hugged himself, trying to get rid of the fear inside of him.

"Hey, you slept for a long time you know that?" Dave said.

"How long?" Alvin asked.

"All afternoon and during your x-rays" said Dave.

Alvin stayed quiet for a while. He hugged himself tighter.

Dave gave Alvin a gentle rub on the shoulder. "Just relax. I'll make sure Leonard doesn't put another finger on you" he said.

"But what if he does?" Alvin asked.

"Then I'll call the police" said Dave.

* * *

The next morning, the piece of gauze that was taped to Alvin's chin had been replaced with a band-aid and the bandages that were wrapped around his forehead had been removed.

"Hey Alvin, what do you say we get you something to eat? You must be starving" Jamie said.

"What can I eat?" Alvin asked.

"Well, because your throat might feel sore, we want you to eat something soft. Do pancakes sound good?" said Jamie.

"I guess" said Alvin.

Jamie left the room. That's when Dave walked in.

"Dave, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Alvin asked when he saw his father.

"Don't worry. The boss gave me the next few days plus next week off to take care of you. How do you feel?" said Dave.

"I'm still a little tired, but I'm OK" Alvin said.

After a few minutes, Alvin's breakfast arrived.

Alvin seemed to eat well and didn't seem to spit up any of his food.

"Alvin, you're well enough to go home today. I want you to get a lot of rest, OK?" Dr. Henderson said.

Alvin nodded.

* * *

That afternoon, Alvin was back in his regular clothes and sleeping in bed.

As carefully as he could, Dave gathered the sleeping child in his arms. "Thanks for everything, Dr. Henderson" he said.

"My pleasure, Mr. Seville" Dr. Henderson said. "By the way, I hope that brother of yours gets locked up for good".

"Thanks" Dave replied. He gave Alvin a gentle rub on the back. "What do you say we get you home, big guy?" he said softly.

Alvin stirred in Dave's arms, but didn't wake. Dave walked out to the car and placed the sleeping child inside. Then he got inside himself and drove home.

* * *

AN: _This chapter wasn't the one where Dave confronts Leonard like I planned, but I hope you like it. Please R&R and please nothing negative. The next chapter should be the one._


	9. Chapter 9

AN: _Just a quick note to tell you all that the only reason this chapter took so long was because I lost my flow for a few weeks. The same goes for Chapter 2 of my Darkwing story. But don't worry. My flow is slowly starting to come back._

* * *

Dave pulled up to the Miller's house. He sat in the car for a while and sighed. Then he looked at Alvin, who was lying on the passenger side of the car, fast asleep.

As carefully as possible, Dave gathered Alvin in his arms and slowly got out of the car. Then he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Jeanette answered the door. "Miss Miller, Dave's here" she called.

Miss Miller came to the door. "Are you here to pick up Simon and Theodore?" she asked Dave.

"Actually, not yet. I was hoping you could watch Alvin for a while. I'll come by and get the boys later. I have to talk to Leonard first" said Dave.

"Oh right. You don't want the boys getting hurt" Miss Miller said.

"Exactly" Dave said as he handed Alvin to Miss Miller.

"Well, don't worry. I'll take care of the boys. You do what you need to" said Miss Miller.

"Thanks. I'll be back in an hour or two" said Dave.

* * *

It wasn't long until the small talk turned into an argument between Dave and his drunk brother.

"Where were you when Alvin was on the floor bleeding to death?" Dave demanded.

"Who wants to know?" Leonard asked.

"Alvin's ticked off father, that's who" Dave said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, what's it to you?" Leonard asked.

"It's everything to me if you're putting your hands on my son" Dave said.

"I didn't touch your son. He fell down the stairs" Leonard lied.

"He didn't fall down the stairs. You put your hands on him" Dave said.

"What are you accusing me of?" Leonard demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. Child abuse, maybe?" Dave said sarcastically.

"Child abuse?! I never heard of such a thing!" Leonard said.

"Oh come on, Leonard. You've been doing the same things to your kids. How could you not know what it is?" said Dave.

"You don't know what I've been doing to my kids" Leonard snapped.

"Whatever. Let me tell you something, Leonard. Don't think you're going to come in here and hit my son just because you want to. You have no right to do that" said Dave.

"It's a free country, so I'm pleased to do whatever I want" Leonard said.

"Not to put your hands on my son you don't" Dave said. "Let me explain something to you. I'm bringing my boys home tonight. If you place one more hand on Alvin, it's jail time for you, got that?"

Then Dave headed for the door.

* * *

Alvin was still asleep on Miss Miller's couch. Miss Miller was making dinner for herself and the girls when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it. Dave was on the other side.

"How did it go?" she asked after inviting Dave in

"Not to well. He refused to tell me where he was while Alvin was on the floor bleeding to death" said Dave. "By the way, how is Alvin?"

"He's fine. He's been asleep since you brought him and he's still asleep now" said Miss Miller.

"Where are Simon and Theodore?" asked Dave.

'They're upstairs talking with the girls. I'll tell them you're here" Miss Miller said. She disappeared upstairs.

Dave took a seat on the couch and watched Alvin sleep. He smiled as he listened to the child's quiet snoring.

Miss Miller returned downstairs with Simon and Theodore. "Dave, it's kind of chilly outside. You should keep Alvin warm" she said.

"I don't want to take you blanket though" said Dave.

"Just bring it back whenever you can. I have plenty more" Miss Miller said.

As carefully as he could, Dave wrapped the blanket around Alvin and gathered him in his arms. Alvin stirred, but his eyes stayed closed.

"Listen Miss Miller, I want to thank you for watching the boys for me, especially Simon and Theodore" said Dave.

"Don't worry about it. Someone had to watch them" Miss Miller said.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the boys' room and onto Alvin's face, which awoke Alvin.

_What happened?_ Alvin thought to himself. He looked around. The room was empty. Alvin found a piece of paper on his nightstand. It was a note from Dave.

_Alvin,_

_Your brothers went to school and I went to the pharmacy to pick up your pain medicine. Get your rest and try to stay away from your uncle. I don't want him to do anymore harm to you, and if he does, you know to tell me._

Alvin climbed out of bed and made his way out of his room. As he went downstairs for breakfast, he could hear Leonard's loud snoring. Alvin continued downstairs and into the kitchen, where he took a out a box of cereal and poured himself a bowl.

Alvin just picked with his cereal for awhile. Tiredness was still over him. But he forced himself to stay awake and ate his cereal.

As Alvin put his soiled dishes in the sink, he heard footsteps. That's when he got a little scared. Dave wasn't home, so that could only mean that it was Leonard.

Leonard entered the kitchen, finding Alvin standing next to the sink. "Good morning, Alvin" he said,

Alvin couldn't say anything. Not only was he too tired but he was also scared.

"I said 'good morning' Alvin" said Leonard.

Alvin still couldn't answer.

That's when Leonard got angry. He approached Alvin and gave him a hard slap across the face. Alvin fell to the floor.

"I said 'good morning'! Answer me back! What's wrong with you?" Leonard said angrily.

The only answer from Alvin was hard breathing as tears flowed down his face.

Leonard bent down and grabbed Alvin by the collar of his pajamas. "Let me ask you a question, Alvin. Did you tell your father what happened?" he said.

Alvin didn't answer, but he tried to get Leonard to let him go. But Leonard's grip only tightened.

"Answer me, you sorry excuse for a child!" Leonard said angrily.

Alvin still coudn't answer. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

Leonard gave Alvin another hard slap. "I SAID ANSWER ME!!" he screamed.

Alvin still didn't answer. Leonard threw Alvin to the floor and gave him a hard kick in the stomach, causing the chipmunk to scream out in pain.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone? Huh?! DIDN'T I?!!" Leonard demanded.

Breathing hard, Alvin slowly began to push his way across the floor and out of the kitchen. Leonard moved forward every time Alvin moved back.

Alvin forced himself to his feet and started to run. Leonard took off behind him.

With his abusive uncle close behind, Alvin ran back upstairs and to his room, where he tried to close the door, but Leonard pushed against it trying to open it and get in.

"Let me in, you little runt!" Leonard said as he pushed.

Pushing against him took all the strength out of Alvin, but he kept pushing. But Leonard managed to get in.

Alvin backed up, breathing hard. Leonard moved foreward and grabbed Alvin's arms. Alvin tried his best to get free, but Leonard's hands were just too strong.

"I'm going to ask you again, Alvin; didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" Leonard said angrily.

Alvin couldn't keep from crying any longer.

"Oh, so now you want to cry?" Leonard said angrily. He gave Alvin another hard slap on the cheek. Alvin screamed out in pain.

"That's for telling when I told you not to" said Leonard. Then he gave Alvin another hard kick in the stomach. Alvin screamed out in pain again.

"Abnd that's for not answering me" Leonard said, pulling poor Alvin by the hair and throwing him to the floor.

Leonard finally left the room, leaving Alvin on the floor brusied and crying.

* * *

Dave walked in the front door. "Alvin, I'm home" he called.

There was no answer.

"Alvin?" Dave said as he headed upstairs. When he entered the boys' room, he saw something he really didn't want to see. It was Alvin, who had been on the floor for about an hour. Dave rushed over to his son and helped him sit up. Alvin face was stained with dry tears and brusied badly.

"Alvin, what happened?" Dave asked gently.

Alvin just looked at him.

"Speak to me" Dave said, his voice still soft.

"Uncle Leonard" Alvin whispered.

That's when Dave got angry. He placed Alvin in bed and pulled the covers over him. Alvin fell asleep soon afterwards, but he was shaking a little.

Dave left the boys room and stormed into Leonard's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Didn't I tell you to keep your fingers off my son?!" Dave demanded.

Leonard, who had been drinking beer before Dave stormed in, stood up from his bed. "What are you talking about?!" he asked angrily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Dave said with his arms crossed.

Leonard took another swig of beer.

"Look at you. You're disgusting" said Dave.

"And proud of it. Got a problem?" Leonard said.

"As a matter of fact I do. And you still haven't answered my question from yesterday. Where were you when Alvin was on the floor bleeding to death?" said Dave.

"It's not in your place to know!" Leonard snapped.

"Oh, yes it is. I'm not going to let a sicko like you hurt my son. I told you that you have no right to do that" said Dave.

"And I told _you_ that it's a free country and I'm free to do whatever I want to do" said Leonard.

Dave just shook his head and left the room. He had nothing else to say at the moment.

* * *

Dave quietly entered the boys' room with a small pill from Alvin's pain medicine and a glass of water in his hand. "Alvin?" he said quietly.

Alvin stirred, but didn't wake.

Dave placed the pill and water on the nightstand and gave Alvin a gentle shake. ""Alvin? Come on, buddy" he said, his voice still soft.

Alvin stirred again, followed by a small moan, but his eyes stayed closed.

Dave tried again. Finally, Alvin's eyes fluttered open. He lifted his droopy eyelids and found Dave standing next to him.

Dave helped Alvin sit up. Alvin's head hurt and he was very sore.

By the look on the child's face, Dave could tell Alvin was in a lot of pain. He handed Alvin the pill. "Here Alvin, take this. It'll soothe the pain" he said gently.

Alvin placed the pill in his mouth and Dave helped him drink the water behind it. Afterwards, Dave lowered Alvin back down and pulled the blankets up. Alvin turned over and went back to sleep.

Dave quietly left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

There was another argument going on between Dave and Leonard.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, Leonard; keep your alcoholic hands off my son" said Dave.

"Look Dave, I have no idea what you're talking about. I told you Alvin fell down the stairs" Leonard said.

"I don't believe you. Alvin wouldn't lie if something like this happened to him" Dave said, crossing his arms.

"How would you know?" Leonard demanded.

Dave was getting angry. "Keep your hands off my son" he ordered.

Leonard gave a glare as Dave walked away.

* * *

Simon and Theodore had returned home.

"Dave, we're home! Simon called.

"Not so loud. Alvin's trying to sleep" Dave said quietly as he went to greet them.

"Sorry. How is Alvin, by the way?" said Simon.

"He's still shaken, but he should be fine" said Dave.

Simon and Theodore made their way into the kitchen, where they started their homework. Dave followed them so he could prepare dinner.

* * *

Alvin's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. His vision was a little blurry. Alvin climbed out of bed and started making his way out of his room to wash up for dinner. When he opened the door, he found Leonard standing on the other side. Leonard didn't say anything. He just glared at Alvin with his arms crossed.

Alvin just stood there, eyes filled with fear. He slowly began to back up. Leonard moved forward. Once he was completely in the room, he shut the door and locked it.

Alvin backed up until he was against the wall. He was breathing hard.

Leonard grabbed Alvin by the arms. "Let's have a little talk, Alvin" he said

Alvin tried to get free. "LET GO OF ME!!" he cried. "DAVE!!"

"Don't try calling for Daddy now, Alvin. This is between me and you" said Leonard.

"What have I ever done to you?" Alvin asked.

Leonard threw Alvin to the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach. Alvin cried out in pain.

"What have you done to me?! You spied on me you little runt! You told your father what went on when I specifically told you not to! That's what you did to me!" Leonard said angrily, slapping Alvin across the cheek.

"I didn't spy on you, I swear!" Alvin tried to hold back from crying, but his tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Then what do you call it, Alvin?! Huh?! What do you call it?!" Leonard asked angrily as he slapped Alvin again.

Alvin couldn't come up with an answer.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU CALL IT!!" Leonard yelled. The sound of his angry voice made Alvin even more frightened.

Leonard grabbed Alvin by the collar of his pajamas. "You tell me what you call peeking into my room right now, or it's going to get really ugly" he said, "Tell me, NOW!"

When Alvin didn't answer, Leonard threw him down to the floor and kicked him in the stomach.

* * *

From downstairs Dave, who was stirring spaghetti sauce for the spaghetti, heard all the commotion. "Simon, call the police" he said.

"Why? What's going on?' Simon asked.

"Just do it. Theodore, I need you to watch the food" Dave said then he hurried out of the kitchen.

Simon and Theodore exchanged glances. Then did what they were told.

* * *

Leonard gave Alvin another hard kick in the stomach. The child screamed out in pain. Leonard then grabbed Alvin by the hair and began to pull hard.

"LET ME GO!!" Alvin cried.

Leonard threw Alvin to the floor and kicked him in the stomach again. "The more you ignore me, the more pain I'm going to give you!" he said angrily.

Alvin held his stomach. It throbbed from being kicked hard at least five times.

"Are you going to answer my question?!" Leonard asked.

"Wh-what question" Alvin asked in a shaky voice.

Leonard got mad all over again and slapped Alvin hard. "Don't play dumb with me, you sorry excuse for a child! You know very well what question!" he said angrily.

Alvin still couldn't answer. But before Leonard could do anything else, someone had kicked the door open. And it wasn't Dave. It was the police. A few of them were holding guns up, ready to fire if Leonard did anything crazy.

"You're still at it, aren't you Leonard?" Officer Madison said.

"Still at what?" Leonard asked.

"Don't act innocent now, Leonard. You're busted" said Officer Pamela Johnson.

Dave, who had been trying to get in before the police arrived, hurried over to aid Alvin, who was on the floor shivering with fear.

Leonard fought with a few cops as his hands were being cuffed. Two officers tried to hold the strong man steady while two more hand cuffed him. They finally managed to lock him in the hand cuffs and push him out of the room.

Officer Madison stayed in the room for awhile. She looked down at Dave, who was on the floor with Alvin in his arms, trying to get him to calm down. Alvin wouldn't stop crying.

"Mr. Seville?" Officer Madison said softly.

Dave looked up.

"I think you should take your son back to the hospital. Just to get him checked out" Officer Madison said, her voice still soft.

Dave stood up. "I think you're right" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Miss Miller came by to watch Simon and Theodore while Dave took Alvin back to the hospital. Dave waited in the waiting area while Jamie and Dr. Henderson examined Alvin. Alvin was being very combative, but they managed to get an IV started. Afterwards, a clear liquid was slowly being pushed through the tube. Alvin began to feel really drowsy and stopped fighting. He felt his eyes begin to droop lower and lower as the medicine was pushed through the tube in his hand. His vision began to blur. Dr. Henderson was gently stroking the child's hair the whole time. Alvin's eyes finally closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Dave paced around the waiting room, waiting to hear the news on his son. Finally, Dr. Henderson came out.

Dave walked up to him. "How's Alvin?" he asked.

"He's fine, but we did have to put him under heavy sedation" said Dr. Henderson.

"What's the sedation for?" Dave asked.

"Because Alvin was shaken and in a lot of pain, we need him to sleep through it" Dr. Henderson explained.

"How long will he be on sedation?" asked Dave.

"We'll keep him on for the rest of the night, then we'll take some of it off and send him home tomorrow" Dr. Henderson said.

"But other than that, he'll be OK?" Dave asked.

"He'll be fine" said Dr. Henderson.

"Can I see him?" asked Dave.

"Come with me" Dr. Henderson said.

Alvin lied in a bed in ICU, sleeping peacefully. A heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was steady.

Dr. Henderson carefully opened the door and he and Dave quietly entered the room. Dave smiled when he saw his son lying there, sleeping peacefully.

"I'll leave you alone with him now. Just let him sleep" Dr. Henderson said softly.

"Thanks" Dave replied. His voice was soft too.

Dr. Henderson left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Dave walked over to Alvin's bed and took a seat. He gently brushed Alvin's hair back. "Looks like you've had a heck of a week, huh little guy?" he said softly.

The only answer from Alvin was quiet snores. His eyes slowly fluttered open. They weren't opened too wide. "Dave?" he mumbled.

Dave shushed him. "Don't talk, Alvin. The doctor wants you to sleep" he said softly.

Alvin's eyes closed again and he was soon back into a deep sleep. Dave gently kissed him on the forehead.

The door slowly opened and Jamie poked his head through. "You have a visitor" he said quietly.

Officer Madison quietly entered the room. "How is everything?" she asked, making sure her voice was soft.

"They had to sedate him, but other than that he's fine" Dave made sure his voice was soft too.

"Just out of curiosity, how was Leonard dressed when he rang your doorbell?" asked Officer Madison.

Dave thought for a minute. "He was dressed in a long jacket and sunglasses" he said.

"I should have known. Undercover" said Officer Madison. "Well, you have nothing to worry about anymore. Leonard's locked up tight."

"What about the beer that was in my house?' asked Dave.

"Not to worry. We took every bottle of liquor out" said Officer Madison.

"What if he tries to break out?" Dave asked.

Officer Madison smiled. "I don't think that will happen, but if it ever does you know to call us" she said.

"I really want to thank you for everything" said Dave.

"My pleasure. I'm always happy to help" Officer Madison said. Then she quietly left the room.

* * *

About an hour after Officer Madison left, Dave got ready to go himself. "Alvin?" he called quietly.

The only answer from Alvin was soft breathing.

"I have to go now, OK? I'll be back for you tomorrow" Dave said gently.

Alvin continued to sleep.

Dave gave Alvin a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then he quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Once he got home, Dave thanked Miss Miller for watching Simon and Theodore, who were now tucked in bed and fast asleep. Then Miss Miller left. Dave made his way upstairs and down the hall to the boys' room. Simon and Theodore were snug under their blankets fast asleep. Simon had fallen asleep with his glasses on again.

Dave quietly entered the room and walked over to Simon's bed, where he carefully removed the child's glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Simon stirred a little, but he was too deep in dreamland to know what was going on. Afterwards, Dave pulled the covers up on Theodore.

"Don't you guys worry. Alvin's all right. He's just heavily sedated" Dave said softly as they slept. He gave them both a gentle kiss on the forehead and quietly left the room. Then he went to his own bedroom where he got ready to go to bed himself.

* * *

The sun shone through the boys' room, awaking Simon and Theodore. At first they thought that they were late for school, but then remembered that today was the day students have off. Both boys sat up in their beds and rubbed their eyes from the bright sunlight. Simon put on his glasses and found a note on the nightstand. It was a note from Dave.

_Simon and Theodore,_

_I went to the hospital to pick up Alvin. I should be back in a few minutes._

_When Alvin comes home, he's going to be very tired so be gentle with him. But most importantly I want you to let him sleep. He's still a little frightened from what happened._

"What are you reading Simon?" Theodore asked.

"It's a note from Dave. He's bringing Alvin home from the hospital" said Simon.

"What was Alvin in the hospital for this time?" asked Theodore.

"It says here he was frightened from what happened" Simon said.

Just then, they heard the front door open. They jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs, finding Dave holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"Dave, where's Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Is he alright?" Theodore asked.

Dave shushed them. "You're going to wake him" he said softly.

"Sorry" Simon and Theodore softened their voices.

Dave just smiled. "That's OK. Alvin's going to be alright" Dave said.

"What about Uncle Leonard?" asked Theodore.

"Officer Madison says he's locked up tight" said Dave.

"But I'm a little confused" Simon said.

"About what?" Dave asked as he took a seat on the couch. Simon and Theodore joined him.

"Why did Uncle Leonard only go after Alvin? Why didn't he come after us too?" Simon asked.

Dave didn't know what to say for awhile. "You know, that is kind of confusing, but I'm glad he didn't go after you and Theodore. But even if he did, I know you guys would tell me" he said.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other and smiled.

Dave stood up. "You guys watch TV. I'm going to put Alvin in bed then breakfast should be ready a few minutes afterwards" he said, heading for the stairs.

Simon grabbed the remote and turned on their favorite cartoons.

* * *

Dave entered the boys' room. Alvin's eyes opened a little and he looked around. Because some of the sedation was still in his system, his vision was blurry and he had no idea where he was. Alvin closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Dave walked over to Alvin's bed. Supporting Alvin's head and back, Dave carefully placed his sleeping son in bed and pulled the covers up. Alvin stirred a little, but his eyes stayed closed.

Dave smiled and gave his son a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You rest, Alvin. Everything's all right now" he said softly.

The only answer from Alvin was soft breathing.

Dave placed one more gentle kiss on the cheek and left the room, gently closing the door behind him. Then he headed downstairs, where he started cooking breakfast for Simon, Theodore and himself.

* * *

AN: _This story is done people. What did you think? Please R&R and let me know. Also, I would like to give a special thanks to Northgalus2002 for suggesting that I do a sequel and to pokefan366 for giving me ideas. I hope you liked the story and the sequel should be posted real soon. The same goes for Chapter 3 of my Darkwing Duck fanfic._


End file.
